


She Had Dreamed Some Brilliant Dreams During the Past Winter

by fishingforlaketrout



Series: Secret Santa Presents [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas in Avonlea, Cuties, Engagement, F/M, Gilbert is the romantic suitor she has always wanted, Second year at Redmond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingforlaketrout/pseuds/fishingforlaketrout
Summary: There was a certain air between them that had always existed, although Anne hardly saw it until a year ago with that picnic in the snow. A teasing relationship filled with mutual respect for each other’s wisdom, wit and character. She realised after the kiss under the mistletoe that they had always been and forever would be kindred spirits, soulmates, life partners, and best friends.-An AU story set in their second year of college, my take on Anne and Gilbert’s engagement. This particular story is set a year after my Christmas story last year, so it makes more sense if you read that once first, but you don’t have to.-Title is a quote from Anne of the Island
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Secret Santa Presents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	She Had Dreamed Some Brilliant Dreams During the Past Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norainydays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norainydays/gifts).



> Yay! I know this is late, but this is a christmas present for the Anne Secret Santa on tumblr, but I wanted to post it here too. For @/anne-shirley-blythe on tumblr. It was lovely getting to know you, and I hope you enjoy this, I had so much fun writing it for you!

Crisp snow crunched under Gilbert Blythe’s boots and broke the silence of the early morning. The earth was still at rest and the sun had begun to peak over the blanket of white that covered every surface of the ground. Having fallen during the night, the snow was almost unbroken by sleds or feet. However, there was a sure path from the Blythe’s front porch all the way to the gate of Green Gables where the culprit now stood. In the gloom of the morning, Gilbert could just make out the window of the east gable that belonged to his beloved. In the act of a supposed grand gesture, he located a few small pebbles peaking out from under the snow and carefully threw them at Anne’s window.

A rustle of curtains revealed her. Still clad in her nightwear, she gestured for him to stay right where he was, and Gilbert couldn’t help the sly grin and chuckle that escaped as soon as he saw her.

“It is so very Anne of her to go along with my ridiculousness, isn’t it?” he murmured, facing away from the window now and looking out on the expanse of the white world in front of him. In the gloom of the dawn Gilbert could see the lights of various farmers’ homes begin to flicker into existence. Although not the most ideal weather, he still loved crisp winter mornings such as these. Tomorrow would bring Christmas and hopefully a new season of his life.

The door to Green Gables creeped open, and despite Anne’s best efforts a quiet screech from the worn hinges echoed through the silence. Gilbert turned to see her step out of the house. She was wrapped in a scarf and winter coat and was pulling gloves on as she slunk across the porch. He thought she had never looked more beautiful with the red glow of the morning light painting shadows across her face, highlighting freckles and tendrils of hair peaking out from under her hat.

“Gilbert Blythe,” she hissed. “What do you think you are doing sneaking around at this hour in the morning? Rachel will have my head if she knows I’ve come out to see you so early.” She sighed then, tipping her head up to feel the early sunlight crawl under the exposed skin of her face, the warmth flooding her cheeks. “Oh, but it is so good to see you. When did you get back?” She stepped closer, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck, fingers playing with the curls at the back of his head.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around her waist. “Well, Miss. Shirley, I think Mrs. Lynde knows by now that you are not fully to blame for everything that happens between us. Considering that I am the one who took us for a picnic in the snow last year, which was probably not the best idea.” Anne grinned at that, and he continued, “You know, I rather like these early mornings, they bring out the green in your eyes.” She hummed, and he took the opportunity of a deserted world to press his lips against hers briefly. “And to answer your question, I came back last night and was dying to see you.” She sighed and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Gilbert reciprocated.

The creaky step broke their embrace, and both spun to see Davy rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. “Gee Gilbert I sure bet Anne is glad to see you,” he yawned. “But isn’t it awful early to be going out?” They smiled politely at him and both saw the young man Davy was growing to be since the summer of their last visit. He was standing much taller now and was beginning to take on most of the duties around the farm with the help of Mr. Harrison.

“Right you are, Davy-boy. But you see, Anne and I need to get over to Carmody to do some shopping for my mother’s Christmas Eve dinner which you know you are all invited to. Besides, it can be a bit tricky on these roads and you never know when you can run into some trouble with the sleigh. We best be leaving and you best be starting to work around here I suppose. We won’t keep you, just let the others know that I’ve whisked Anne away this morning, will you?” Gilbert grinned at Davy’s curt nod, “Thank you.”

“Thank you Davy, we’ll be back before lunch,” Anne finished. With a wave, Gilbert and Anne went to the stables to hitch up the sleigh. She grabbed the blankets while he checked to see if everything was in order with the sleigh and they weren’t in danger of anything breaking on them. Gilbert nodded at Anne and they both climbed in, carefully arranging and draping blankets over themselves. He winked at her as he slid one hand under the blanket to grasp hers, and she laughed, “Gilbert, don’t you need both hands to drive the sleigh?”

“On the contrary, Anne-girl, I think I can do it with one hand if it means I can hold yours,” he replied smugly, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. She beamed at him as he clicked the reins and the horse plodded forwards leaving behind the stables for the open plains of Avonlea. “Oh, I also have a few planned stops along the way. I figured you wouldn’t mind coming out early to spend some time together before we have to return to be with our families. I think we rather deserve it after the beginning of the school year we’ve had, considering that I’ve only just come back from finishing my examinations.”

“Don’t you think we spend enough time together already, Gil? I can hardly deter you from Patty’s Place as it is,” she teased. He chuckled, rolling his eyes in fondness and she tucked herself more into his side. There was a certain air between them that had always existed, although Anne hardly saw it until a year ago with that picnic in the snow. A teasing relationship filled with mutual respect for each other’s wisdom, wit and character. She realised after the kiss under the mistletoe last year that they had always been and forever would be kindred spirits, soulmates, life partners, and best friends.

The sleigh came to a halt and Anne looked out of the sleigh, her eyes landing on Barry’s Pond or, as she had named it, the Lake of Shining Waters. At this time of year, however, there wasn’t much lake left because of the glistening ice that lay firm over the water’s surface. She glanced back at Gilbert and saw his eyes shifting over her as if he was memorising everything about her. She raised her eyebrows. Shaking his head and shifting his eyes back to hers, he murmured, “Do you remember the time that I asked you to be my friend by the waters edge?” He chuckled then, “You were so petty, considering that I had just saved your life.” Grinning as Anne gave him a playful slap on the arm, “Ouch! A feisty one too; matches your hair, Carrots.”

“Oh, you really thought I would forgive you after everything you did, Mr. Blythe? I hardly thought you were worthy of redemption; it was only later that I regretted everything I said to you that day. You really went and ignored me after that? I don’t think that helped the situation at all, dearest.” Gilbert gave a sigh at that, and Anne dropped her red head into the crook of his neck. He felt her lips move before hearing the words, “I love you, and I love you all the more for forgiving me after the fool I made of myself in the first five years of knowing each other.”

“I love you too, Anne-girl. I’ve loved you since the day you broke that slate over my head, and I’ll love you until our journey comes to an end,” Gilbert replied, kissing her hair.

“Oh Gil! How did I ever tell Marilla that you weren’t my idea of a romantic suitor when you are the most romantic person I know?” Anne grinned, pulling her head out of his neck. Gilbert beamed leaning forward to place a soft, slow kiss on her lips.

“Come now, don’t get all sentimental on me yet. I still have one more place to take you before Carmody and it seems the sun is only getting higher in the sky, my love.” Gilbert started the horses on a trot again and Anne hummed as she watched the trees overcrowd the image of her beloved lake. Being whisked around Avonlea by Gilbert on a cold winters day wasn’t unusual, but Anne wished they would go somewhere warm soon. The cold air was bringing out an unflattering flush to her cheeks, highlighting her freckles and hair. This was both to Anne’s annoyance and Gilbert’s pleasure.

It was to her slight dismay when he slowed to a stop outside the group of trees she knew so well. It was certainly not warm in there, but then again she had missed the Dryad’s Bubble immensely during her semester at Redmond. She side-eyed Gilbert who possessed a smug grin, before saying, “Oh, so this has become our Christmas Eve spot? Alright then Gilbert, but I don’t really want to walk all the way in there. It’s snowed a lot more this year and I’m not sure that we can make it in.”

“Not to worry, Anne-girl.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him before replying, “I was just going to sit out here and reminisce on last year. Do you remember what I gave you for Christmas?”

Anne beamed. “How could I forget? Darling, I wear it every day, _you_ know that.” She fished under her coat for the delicate necklace, the small pink heart glistened against her palm as she looked down at it. “Oh, it’s the most wonderful gift I’ve ever received, besides you of course.”

It was Gilbert’s turn to blush, and before he could talk himself out of it he whispered, “Well I have a far greater gift for you this year. How would you like another piece of jewellery, my love?” Anne’s brows furrowed and she pulled back from him a little, dropping the pendant back against her throat. “The promise that comes along with this though is far more precious and it would mean the world if you say yes.”

“Gil… Do you mean…?” Anne’s eyes began to well up and Gilbert pulled out a circlet of peals, a ring she had dreamed about for years, “Gilbert Blythe, are you really asking me this?” A tear slid down her cheek and Gilbert quickly brought his thumb up to catch it.

“Yes, my dear Anne-girl. I’m asking you this, and I mean it with all my heart. I don’t want anything more in this life than you! We’ve been officially courting for a year, but I think I’ve been courting you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I think 9 years is long enough to make a man wait, don’t you?” Anne laughed, her throat choking on the sound. “So, my lovely Anne, will you marry me?”

“Oh, darling you don’t need to ask twice! Yes, with all my heart, yes!” Anne flung her arms around him now crying openly against his neck, the pearls he bought suiting the saying _pearls are for tears_ in that very moment. She pulled back from the embrace placing her hands on either side of his face, her thumbs running under his eyes to catch his wayward tears. She brought her lips to his in an unhurried kiss.

Gilbert pulled away first. “Anne I’ll put this ring on your finger on one condition.” Her eyes met his, glistening with the unshed tears she was somewhat holding back and nodded her head at him. “We get married as soon as possible. I know that we still have two years of college left, and then I have three years of medical school, God willing. But Anne-girl promise me we’ll get married as soon as we can afford to, because I don’t think I can wait five more years to wake up to your face every morning.”

“Gil, even if our families think we are crazy, as soon as we finish our Arts degrees, I am marrying you. I promise you every day of my life from this point onwards. Oh Gil, I love you so!” Anne flung her arms back around his neck and Gilbert gasped at her boldness but wrapped his arms around her waist all the same. He pushed her away a little bit and grabbed her hand, sliding the snug ring into place, and Anne knew it had always belonged there. No questions asked, they would be married in two and a half years.

Gilbert directed the sleigh towards Carmody, and they rode away together, _crowned king and queen in the bridal realm of love, along winding paths fringed with the sweetest flowers that ever bloomed, and over haunted meadows where winds of hope and memory blew._ *

**Author's Note:**

> *Anne of the Island, Chapter 41 - Love Take Up the Glass of Time
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed that! I have a lot of fun writing for you, and I hope you recieved something nice out of it, especially you @/anne-shirley-blythe! So much love this holiday season for you all xx


End file.
